Knights Of The Old Republic
by ThanatosUpbringing
Summary: AU Experimental. A scifi Kakashi, slightly corrupt and evil set in a postfuturistic star warsesque story. Discontinued due to author's lack of interest.
1. 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that already belonged to someone else.  
  
Enjoy my little fic...  
  
------  
  
September 17th, Tuesday. The dark night outside seemed perfect for a couple to dine out romanticly, because even the full moon gleamed with a certain light that would bring out the lighter side of many people. The wind was chilly, and so, it caused the barely visible clouds in the night sky to drift, adding a layer of mystique over the background, a sight to behold.   
  
But for Hatake Kakashi, today was not the day for such a night. He glanced beyond the windows, to the sight of the pine forest that fills the countryside. He then shifted his sight to the long katana on his belt, a wonderfully sharp and long blade made with the accuracy not many are able to achieve, and he smiled slightly. He reached his fingers to caress the hilt of the katana, and he admired the seal imprinted at the blade. But he shifted his vision again, to a thin sheet of pearl white paper with minute words scattered about, and a slight frown crept to his face.  
  
---  
  
"This letter is addressed to Hatake Kakashi." It wrote in machinated styling.  
  
"Mission code: SS665-12.   
  
As member of the council, I, Baron Yamazaki Sengir, order you to infiltrate an organization known as Akatsuki, and retrieve the plans and blueprints for the biological replication of the legendary creatures, code named: Jormungand, and also obtain any other plans that might prove useful.  
  
All supplies have been given, and as such, it will be up to you to turn yourself into a vagabond, and join the dark society.  
  
Therefore, we expect you to work quickly, and the time frame given is six years. Be warned, once you are listen as a vagabond, a rogue, you will be hunted. But I trust you have the abilities to handle them, or kill if necessary. Also, be wary of Yakuza. Annihilate them if they come in your way. Remember, only myself and the highest council has any idea of this mission, so do not reveal it to lower ranked members.  
  
Transport can be obtained from certain sites throughout the planet, and restocking of supplies will be given by an agent codenamed, 'Twilight.' You know the procedures afterwards. Outlying regions may be hard to reach, but I hope you can find your way, either through the freighters or anything else.  
  
Best of luck, and may the force be with you.   
  
Baron Yamazaki Sengir,  
  
11th September.  
  
---  
  
The paper was promptly burned, but all contents of the paper had already been copied into his mind. He placed his katana, slung to his belt, and he reached for a small bag, and tied it to his back as well. He took another look at the pine trees, and then he left the room. He walked down the stairs, and out the main doors, but once he was outside, he turned around to face the inn. His body seemed to slightly tense up, but his face told no emotions. He sighed, but it was barely audible, muffled by the wind and the animals of the woods.   
  
"I had a nice day here. But I'll have to kill all of you." He said without remorse, and he performed a few seals quickly.  
  
"Force: Fire Orb no jutsu." A small ball of fire emerged in his left hand, and the sphere started to swirl and rotate very fast, it's color changing from red to blue to white and finally, to black. Then, he threw the small sphere at the inn, and the small ball exploded quickly, and like tentacles, the fire quickly reached for every part of the house, burning everyone inside with a dark flame. As the inn slowly crumbled, screams and cries broke the near silence, and the firey hunger quickly devoured the sound, and replacing it with the hum of fire.  
  
Kakashi turned around, and he disappeared into the forests.  
  
--------  
  
Bwahahahaha! Evil Kakashi!!!!! 


	2. 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not hold ownership over anything that has belonged to anyone else except the storyline of this fic.  
  
AU  
  
Enjoy!  
  
------  
  
Mission Log  
  
28st September 603, weather - stinking chilly. Wind direction, 0. Location - Kagesuna Region. City, Kagesuna.  
  
Current health condition, perfect. Chakra levels, full.  
  
- - - -  
  
The machinated city of Kagesuna had always been busy, but during the night, only few can be seen, most preferring to stay back at home, tuning in to the recent pod racers championship, the PR-1, or the newest series on TV. A perfect time for a stealthy nin like Kakashi to wander about unseen as he heads to the dark ghettos at the subsurface layers. His footsteps are light, not audible to the unmodified ear, and his movements were the marks of an agile chakra wielder of the force.  
  
He passed a corner made of pipes, and he then descended into the tunnel lit with a dim yellow light, just next to the corner. But before he entered the tunnel, he took a short glance at the sign outside, where the words, 'Subterranean 9' glowed in a dim neon light. He descended lower and lower, passing unsuspecting civilians on the way, but he stopped when arrived at a small sewer hole. He glanced at the hole for a moment, before he scanned the graffiti artworks all over the tunnels. His eyes stopped to stared at a painted word, and he stepped closer to it.   
  
That instant, a smile crept unto his masked face. 'So, here it is.'  
  
He later opened the sewer hole when nobody was around, and he slowly crept his way in. Dark as coal, but he still made his way in, and after five minutes in the foul smelling tunnel, he arrived at a large opening. He then pushed the bars that block him from getting out of the tunnel, and he jumped down.  
  
'Alarm. Intruder alert, sector five. Droid 16, 17 and 18 seize the intruder immediately.' A sweat slowly flowed from his forehead, and he cursed slight. 'Droids. Might as well blow them up if I meet them, but for now, I run.' kakashi then began to run.  
  
But before he managed to run very far, two droids bumped into him. 'Intruder alert, sector four. Priority upgraded, level 2.'  
  
"Shit!" The silver haired nin withdrew his katana, and he waited for the droids to attack. The robots left mechanical arms opened to reveal rapid fire guns, and the bullets poured out, blasting the ground where Kakashi once was.  
  
Kakashi appeared behind a robot, his katana in the position to slash the machine. "Goodbye, bot." The katana glew with an eerie light of red, and the sword went threw the hard shell, wirings, and metal structure like a hot knife threw butter, and the droid exploded. Kakashi jumped backwards, but that instant, the second bot rained bullets at him.   
  
But the bullets never found it's target, as Kakashi had already sped himself past the bullets, and then, the katana went threw the defence droid, and a certain brown colored liquid fuel started to burst out at the exit wound. Then, Kakashi pushed his red katana upwards, separating it in half before jumping back to avoid the explosions.  
  
Then, a dark, deep voice cracked through the still air. "Still good as always." And in an instant, a loud clash of steel made it's way outwards, bouncing off the solid metal walls.   
  
Kakashi's red katana met with another katana, but it glew in a brown tinged with red instead, and that katana was in the hands of a person with black cloth or something covering his head.  
  
"Ibiki."   
  
"... Still remember your ex-colleague, huh?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here, and I'm equally surprised to see that you shifted to the dark side."  
  
"My allegiances and side are none of your concern."  
  
"Ah. I see. Let's talk business then. So, what can I do for you?" The both of them dropped their swords, but none of them are letting their fingers stray from it, and both of them kept a certain distance from each other.  
  
"I am in need of a transport to take me to Ryu 17."  
  
Ibiki remained silent for a moment, before he pulled out a small disc or something. Then, a hologram of a young lady projected from it. 'What can I do for you?' The hologram asked with a feminine voice, possibly replicated.  
  
"Flights to Ryu 17."  
  
"There are a total of a hundred and twenty seven ships heading towards Ryu 17 in the next 168 hours."   
  
"So?" Ibiki switched his glance at Kakashi.  
  
"I'll take any of it, as long as there are many other passengers as well."  
  
The hologram then continued, "The semi-passenger ship Aurora carrying 429 people will be departing on 1st August 603 at 1600 Standard Solar Time from the Kagesuna Hokage Old Spaceport."  
  
Kakashi looked at Ibiki, and he said, "Ibiki, get me on that ship unnoticed, or if possible, let me be a crew of the ship for full access to the ship."  
  
Ibiki smiled slightly, "Where's the money?"  
  
Kakashi then took out a diamond and handed it over to Ibiki.  
  
"Diamond... Hard to get these days, so you've been stealing, I assume. But doesn't matter. This'll sell well in the black market. Consider yourself on that flight, but be prepared to do any odd jobs on that ship, though if you want to remain at stealth."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, until then, why don't we have a talk until then. You can see my other wares as well."  
  
Kakashi was silent for a moment, before he finally replied. "Very well."  
  
-----------  
  
I do not play Knights of the old republic. I am just taking the name, so I am sorry for those who are looking forward to it... 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not hold any right... you get the idea.  
  
September 29th.   
  
Kakashi looked around his bed at a leisurely pace, and he forced himself up after a while. He took a bath, even though there was the chance that the water might have been contaiminated by poison, bacteria, virus, or a few million other kinds of microorganism out there, all capable of ending his life, one way or another. He changed into a normal leather jacket, dark brown and long, and he kept a thin nanoplastic shirt over his body as an additional form of protection. All of which was provided by Ibiki.   
  
He knew the ex-interrogator quite well, and he knew all too his skills at mind bending are rather legendary, as well as he recklessness every now and then. But he wasn't the type of person that would kill a person when he is at sleep, and perhaps that has caused his downfall. He took his katana, his pride in many ways, and he headed down to meet with the store owner.  
  
The main hall of Ibiki's large workshop, a round place where inactive and offline robots remain idle at the sides, and moderately lit by the white flourescence light. Colored in a metallic hues common in homes, offices and workshops everywhere, yet it had a distinct bluish tone that gives the place a breath of professionalisme.  
  
Then, a droid came in from another door with a tray of food, it went to a long table at a side of the hall, and Kakashi followed.  
  
But as an act of safety, he always had a hand on the katana, even though the force would allow him to sense the coming attack. But still, his body still had to be quick enough to react to the attack, so, just in case. Just in case.  
  
Soon, Kakashi was joined by Ibiki and his wife, a simply dressed woman about Ibiki's age.  
  
"So, you must be the copy ninja, then?" She was hazel eyed, and she spoke with a bubbly voice that could easily bring some warmth. But warmth is worthless in times like this, where cutthroat skill is much more useful in the quest to climb the economical or social ladder. But still, there are people who seek to retain such humanly traditions, and Ibiki is most likely one of them.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
The group of three continued to talk, but often, it was more about Ibiki's history than anything else, because the interrogator's wife seemed more interested in finding the truth about Ibiki's history from a third person. Maybe she isn't as straightforward after all, and they finally stopped when it was afternoon.  
  
"I have to leave. I still need to report to the ship."  
  
"Well. Goodbye, then."  
  
-----------------  
  
Kakashi made his way out of the hidden home, and out towards the surface areas. He pushed his mask upwards to reveal his hidden eye, and a dark, machine eye opened to make itself seen. The eye had a glowing red center, and the sides were full of intricate circuits.  
  
He moved quickly, taking turns whenever necessary to get to another passageway that will undoubtedly lead him up. But as he made his way higher, the air got thicker, thanks to the noxious fumes of the production layers. Usually, filters will prevent the air from going to other layers, but this time, something probably happened. Accidents like this are common, thanks to industrial sabotage, human carelessness and many more. But still, he continued, ignoring the smell.  
  
----  
  
September 29th, mid afternoon.  
  
The force sense, a type of ability similar to the spider sense, tingled. Not a good sign, when the force sense only tingles when it senses other wielders of the force, such as Ibiki. Another ninja is around, and the onslaught of bad feelings made him fidget slightly. He hoped he would not have to confront another ninja, after all, he needed to keep a low profile.  
  
'Better just continue.' So, he did continue, but he travelled with a sense of urgency to avoid any confrontation.  
  
He became one with the shadow that time, because he travelled so quickly thanks to the massive burst of speed generated by the force abilities. He knew he is making the other ninja aware of his existence, but he would bet that the ninja would also wish to avoid fights. (This tech refers to Master Speed from Knights, or something like that.)  
  
----  
  
Three hours of continous usage of the force, and he was exhausted. But at least he was at the hangar already, and now he only had to report for duty at the imposing carrier, Aurora. Travelling on the white ship would take eleven days, but he is starting to worry about some parts of his initial plan. He wondered how could he smuggle the katana into the ship, and he definitely did not want his blade to leave his side.  
  
'Might as well make amends to my plan.'   
  
========  
  
Next chapter, Onboard Aurora. Review please, I beg you. 


	4. 4

An update after... 3 months? But whatever, prolly nobody reads this experimental story anyway. Furthermore, this is an experiment on writing styles, so if u wanna flame, go ahead. (Just don't use cursings...)

IIII

1st October, Aurora Transport Ship, Arraqeam License Number 7123712, Class : Luxury Cruiser Current Destination : Ryu 17 Mining Cluster

IIII

Silver tones dominate the interior decorations of this cruiser, a logical choice to use color as a form of stimulant to human emotions, as it gives the illusion of grandeur. The electrical lights casts it's soft glow, and Kakashi, a simple cleaner, is quickly ordered to get out of sight when another passenger passes by. A form of segregation between the wealthy and the poor that has it's roots in human history, and it has since than worsened than those of the apartheid in the homelands of Africa.

The days will pass by quickly, as life on a contained ship is more often than not, boring. These seconds will flicker by so quickly, that the mind loses track of time. Artificial systems and it's side effects, indeed.

Cleaning is not exactly Kakashi's best skill, but he knows enough of this medieval chore, to do as the commanding officer desires. It's a measure to save cost, really. After all, human labour are cheaper than droids, what more when people can be produced in the billions from the cloning vets of Titan.

'Something please happen. I hate doing this... work.'

IIIII

4th October, Current Location: Sigma Belt

IIIII

Another day passes by, and Kakashi knows almost nothing of tbe passing. Constant pressured to do more and more work, Kakashi no longer bothers about the passing of time, something that could be manipulated by those who have the resources to do so.

But when he was told he was going to pass through the belt, somehow, something ticked.

'Pirates.' He somehow felt stupid. 'More delays.'

IIII

A raid came, and it begins with the warning fire of high intensity lasers. Fearing for it's own life, the ship stopped obediently, and allowed the smaller but more agile ships to approached. From the available information, which happens to be visual information, Kakashi could tell the ships were self-constructed or constructed by colonies not under Arraqaem control. Well-armed with weapons, and maneuvrable, the leader of these pirates have made a good choice by picking the belt for a home base, as both are necessary to avoid large vagabond chunks of rocks pulled in multitude directions, thanks to the nearby gas giant.

The pirates came in, taking everything the wealthy could possess, and quite an array of other things. But when they found an unbountiful harvest, they abducted the civilians and hauled them back into their ships. Ransom, of course.

Watching silently as the pirates drag and force the hapless wealthy into their ships, Kakashi could not help but smirk. This was exactly what everyone should do to the ruling powers, a bunch of people who control the nation by money and influence. But alas, can't live with them, can't live without them.

IOIOI

After all the wealthy passengers were captured, the pirates left, leaving a ship with no passengers, and no navigation crew.

"Oh shit... Nobody's gonna move this thing?" A fellow worksmen said.

Strange, that the pirates did not capture everyone, but then again, maybe they do not have the space for cheap labor which they can buy so cheaply. Slave trade, after all, is one of the most profitable sectors in the market. Why didn't they take the ship as well? Afraid of the presence of interstellar tracking devices, most probably.

Kakashi moved quickly to the bridge, a small cramped area for person to move the luxury carrier. Again, another method of saving costs.

"Now, to move this thing."

IOIOIO

End Trasmition.

Again, ignore this fic. 


	5. 5

Experiment on writing styles, ie, journal.

I've been thinking, if kakashi wrote this, it should be first person, isn't it?

IIOIOOOOIIIOOIOOI

5th October, Sigma Belt, or at least, somewhere in it.

The screen is purely misleading, as time space warping pretty much distorts what you see and what you read. Partially it can be blamed on the engine that is designed to warp time around it for speed of travel, as it is perhaps one of the more convenient ways of achieving rather high cruising speeds. Well, I find myself searching the ingrained ship databases for ways to run this piece of junk, just to find out the ship has been illegally modified to avoid higher taxes on higher speeds, ie in giving misleading readings. Thus, all the sensors cannot be trusted. Freaking money-mad human son of a bitches! They'll take every cent they make, don't they?

Then again, I'd do the same.

I'm not supposed to write this, but since this journal itself is stored in my semi-modified brain, who'd steal it? It's a closed system, anyway. I've not known any system that could extract it's contents from my mind... as of now, at least.

Arraqaem. What's so good about the cursed consulate of an empire anyway? Akatsuki. Bah, just another rag-tag bunch of bandits out to control a few systems in some unknown and irrelevant part of the the galaxy. The baron? Bah, if not for the fact that he's the only one who'd have the upgrades for my neo-diamond skeleton shell, I'd kill him. Killing is fun. I never told anyone that, but there's just something about it I've grown to like.

Must be the slow moving liquid that comes out when a body is destroyed. Looking at it is art in the making.

My goodness, how unlike me.

Oh yeah. Later in the day, I managed to get the ship to work. It seems that there's a secret button that reveals the real sensor readings and stuff. Bah. Ryu 17 is now officially about a few more days away.

Anyway, I managed to 'investigate' the rest of the crew. Many of them are lowlife scums grateful a little piece of food. Sad, and pathetic.

Exactly the kind of people I could manipulate. I'll prolly just build a couple of mindhacks and plant it in their zero resistance brains.

Perfect puppets.

IIOIOIIIIOOIOOI

FLAME ME! REVIEW ME!

It's just an experiment. 


End file.
